minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
MinePets Mod
MinePets is a mod that allows you to have any mob in the game as a small, friendly little pet to follow you everywhere you go. They give special abilities. You can unlock a pet by crafting the Petpedia, where you can choose a mob as a pet, and then you must extract DNA from a mob. This mod is compatable with all mods. So you can be pretty much have any mob as a pet! Although really fast mobs like the Mandrake from Witchery can be difficult to get. There also are some pets that cannot be obtained through Mob DNA, but instead, in some other way. Note the pets have their own health. Items This mod features 5 items in total. Petpedia The Petpedia is the main item in the entire game. It's hud basically has a black rectangle as the selection box of the pets you have. And a slot to insert your DNA in. Although you retain the syringe, but it takes up some durability of the syringe. It also has the feature to trade pets with other players. Also accepts player heads. DNA Syringe The item required to add pets to the Petpedia. Diamond DNA Syringe A more durable version of the DNA Syringe. Head Printer This is a block that is required to get the player pets. You basically insert a skeleton skull, and write the username of any famous youtuber. And then it will take a few minutes for the head to be printed. So now you can ether place it for decoration or use it to unlock the player pets. The heads cannot be changed into a new head. Vine Iron Block The block required to unlock the Iron Golem. It can also be placed as a block for building. Pets This list can be expanded if it's nessasary. Bosses may not be accepted here. But Mini-Bosses are. Normal Text = Common Italic = Uncommon Underline = Rare Bold = Superior Bold Italic'' = Epic Strikethrough Text = Removed ''Bold Italic Underline = Legendary Mob Pets Pig - This pet can generate Sheep - You can generate wool by middle clicking if you have shears. This ability requires a few minutes to regenerate. Cow - You can generate buckets of milk as long as you have buckets. Use middle click for this ability to activate. As with the Sheep's ability, it requires a few minutes to recharge. Chicken - You fall slower and take no fall damage. Zombie - You repell villagers. A great way to clear out your lawn from villagers. Skeleton - Automatically shoots mobs with arrows to assist in battles. Requires the Skeleton Head to be used in the Petpedia. Creeper - Can summon a huge bong and take a hit from it knock all mobs around you with a knockback of 5. Use Middle Click to activate the ability. Wither Skeleton - Your weapons gain a Wither stat, so any mob you hit gets the Wither effect, slowly draining the life from the mob and healing you with the drained health. Ghast - Automatically shoots mobs with Fire Charges to assist in battles. This one can be difficult to unlock. Zombie Pigman - Summons 3 friendly Zombie Pigmen to help you fight when you get hit. You can only have 3 Pigmen until they're all dead. Useful for defense. Iron Golem - Damage is increased and a chance to knock enemies upward is added. Requires making a Vine Iron Block. Player Pets SethBling - Redstone becomes more useful. This only applies on the redstone you place and won't affect everybody's redstone. Direwolf20 - Any blocks you middle click on will open up it's information in the chat. This works with all mods. PewDiePie - Who knows what happens? ACTennisAC - Same thing with the SethBling pet, only that it's decreased due to his lesser skill in Redstone. Other/Creator Pets Herobrine - Middle click on someone to scare the heck out of him/her! Used for trollin' noobs! You can only obtain this pet with cheats and in multiplayer. Notch - You get the abilities to be invincible and fly. You can only obtain this pet with cheats. Dinnerbone - You fall upwards as long as you keep this pet equipped. So the ceiling is the floor and the floor is the ceiling! Great for a gravity map. Companion Cube - Not to be confused with the Familiars companion cube. This thing makes you unable to die from hazards. But the void still kills you. Cannot be obtained with the Head Printer or from DNA. The only way to unlock this is to install the PortalGun mod and insert the Companion Cube into the Petpedia. Fun Pets Petpedia - You access the Petpedia with the Petpedia and it's unlocked by inserting a Petpedia in the Petpedia. OMG PETPEDIACEPTION! Because we need to go deeper. Goat - Middle click = Baa.... EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! Dude - Middle click to make everyone around you, including yourself, do the flop! Zoidberg - Why not Zoidberg? Vegeta - IT'S OVER 9000!!1111!!! Justin Bieber - The best way to troll your friends. Equip it and everybody on the server will hear nonstop Justin Bieber music! Until you unequip it... The Scary Pet - The person who kills you gets jumpscared! Best for scaring the heck out of people in MinePets PVP Servers. It's only obtainable from cheats. Recipes Category:Mods